Love Across the Dimensions
by ghostwriter12496
Summary: when an arrancar is thrust into a world she's never know before, she must face new monsters as well as the one inside her. will love be enough to save her? or will she be consumed by the darkness within her?
1. part 1 love across the dimensions

My bleach and D. Gray-Man cross over.

Name: Sachiko Kitsueke

_That hollow wasn't very strong, barely put up a fight. _You walk down the street and sense another hollow, menos-class, no an arrancar. Possibly an espada. You jump silently from roof to roof. You see Ulquiorra about to enter Hueco Mundo via Garganta. You drop silently and follow him through but the tunnel/portal disrupts and you fall into darkness.

When light finally returns to your eyes, you're in a small forest, not the desert landscape of Hueco Mundo. Then you hear screaming in the distance and lots of crashing. For some reason you're in your human form. You run towards the screaming and come upon a small village. _Where the hell am I? _

you're thoughts are interrupted when you almost get shot by some yellow machine-like thing, surrounded by smaller gray machine things. "What kind of hollow are you?" it just stares at you blankly. "Answer me!" You pull your zampakuto out of her sheath. Out of nowhere all of them are shot down by fire and bullets made of weird orange light.

You turn around and face two guys. One with silver hair and a strange gun thing where his left arm should be. (Note: this means Allen has not unlocked crown clown yet) and one with red spiked hair and a huge hammer.

"Who are-" your sentence is cut short when you get shot in the side by yet another one of those gray machine things. You spread your hand wide towards it and shoot a bala at it. You fall to your knees in pain as you start to heal. You are about to face-plant when the silver-haired guy catches you now with a normal left arm. The redhead looks at you and says "strike!" the guy with silver hair gives him a blank stare. "Are you OK?" he asks you worriedly.

All you can do is nod weakly. _Arrg, I've never felt pain like this before. Not even when Grimmjow accidentally hit me with cero._ The thought makes you miss your best friend. "We better take her to headquarters. Anyone capable of healing from akuma poison may be an exorcist." the silver-haired guy helps you up as he says this. You walk with them, not really caring where they take you.

You're fully healed as you reach the gates of a huge castle-like building. Another guy with long black hair is standing in front of the gate, sword drawn. "How dare you bring an outsider here to headquarters? Baka-moyashi!" Allen face-palms "my name is Allen Ba-Kanda! Besides she was shot by an akuma and healed right before our eyes. We figured she might be an innocence user."

_Innocence? What the hell is inno- _you don't even get to finish the thought because at that moment Kanda rushes at you with his sword. You're barely even paying attention as you block his sword with your bare hand. He gets a look on his face like 'WTF'.

"Oh I get it. You want to fight. All right I'm game." you shove him back a couple feet with your hand and draw shiro-hi no ken (your zampakuto). The red-head looks at you worriedly "uh, miss I don't think fighting is such a good idea right now, especially against Yuu." both you and kanda ignore him and rush at each other. You use sonido to get to him faster. You use sonido again to get behind him, knock him to the ground and knock his sword away with yours. You straddle him (heehee he blushes when you do that) and hold your blade to his throat.

"Whoa, OK I didn't even see that. Did you Lavi?" Allen looks questioningly at lavi. "I don't even think god saw that, Allen-kun" lavi looks at you and once again says "strike! She can fight too!" you look at him blankly (I think you even kinda sweat drop for a second) "so anyone wanna explain to me what akuma are or am I gonna hafta cut it out of your brains?" lavi grins widely "she's even cute when she's being cruel!" Allen motions towards the gate as it opens "why don't we go inside and we can explain everything." you get up and offer kanda you hand. Surprisingly he takes it, only to try and flip you over. You use his own weight against him (apparently all that muscle is pretty heavy) and he falls to the ground once more. "Baka. I was made for battle, it's the only reason I took off my hollow mask, the thirst for battle." with that you walk away as he picks himself up off the ground. "Oh by the way Allen my name is Sachiko." you smile at him and lavi. "stri-" Allen smacks lavi on the head before he can finish.

As you're walking into the building you lean over towards Allen "why does he keep saying strike?" Allen chuckles softly. "That's just his way of saying he thinks you're cute." inside the mess hall (or cafeteria if you wanna call it that) Allen and occasionally lavi explains about innocence, exorcists and akuma.

"Earlier when you were yelling at that akuma, what did you mean by a 'hollow'?" lavi asks in confusion.

"Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls that do not cross over to a place called the Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo where I am from, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society." you say in a scientific tone

"Where's the soul society?" Allen inquires. "The soul society is the afterlife also called the spirit world. It is the place where most departed souls and the Shinigami live."

"What's a Shinigami and where's Hueco Mundo?" lavi asks leaning forward on his elbows to listen intently.

"Shinigami, also known as soul reapers, are a race of spiritual beings that act as enforcers, who all share similar supernatural powers. They are souls with a high level of innate Spiritual Energy, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of the Soul Society. Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal humans. Shinigami use their Zampakuto," you tap the one strapped to your back," supernatural swords that are the manifestation of their owners' power, to perform soul burials on Pluses, or souls that linger too long in the human world. Shinigami also use their Zampakuto as well as magic known as Kidō to fight their arch-enemies, the Hollows. Hueco Mundo is the desert-like dimension where Hollows and Arrancar, like me, usually reside."

"Mind telling us what an arrancar is? Might be useful to know just exactly what you are." kanda says speaking up for the first time during the conversation.

"Arrancar are Hollows that have removed their mask and have gained Shinigami-like powers. Some powerful arrancar can be classified as Espada, the top ten most powerful arrancar. the ranks of an espada are from 0-10, with 0 being the strongest and 10 being the weakest, though until recently there were only 9 espada with one espada filling the spot of both 10 and zero after he resurrects to regain his hollow abilities. When I became an arrancar they added -1 to the ranks which is me." you finish your explanation and await anymore questions.

"I've never heard of any of these things where exactly are you from?" Allen asks. you look down "I think I'm from a different dimension than this." lavi chokes for a second and slumps down in his chair "I finally meet the perfect girl and she's from a different dimension. so how exactly did you end up here?"

"see one of the many abilities of an arrancar, as well as menos-class hollows, is Garganta. this ability literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds and dimensions, such as Hueco Mundo, the world of the living, and the soul society. but for some reason it disrupted and I ended up here. no matter how many times I tear open the dimensions I end up here." just then your stomach growls.

"uh let's go get something for you to eat." Allen stands and take you by the hand. he leads you to the chef and you both order long, long lists of food. 5 minutes later both of you have small mountains of empty plates. "man you sure can eat. just like Allen, with his parasite type innocence and all." lavi gives you a wide grin. "yeah it's because when I eat, I not only eat for me but to feed the hollow within me as well. better than eating souls though." (actually I don't think arrancar eat food at all but that's ok cuz it's my fan fiction so I say she can eat!)

then a man in white walks over to your table. "I see we have another hearty eater, Allen-kun. anyway, I have a mission for you, lavi, and kanda. and why not bring your new friend with you. we'll get her a uniform and you guys can head out." he turns to leave "but wait. I'm not an exorcist." he turns back towards you half way. "I know but helavaska insists we recruit you. ah here comes lenalee. she'll take you to get your uniform." you follow the dark-haired girl to a room full of uniforms with the black order emblem on them.

"ok so what kind of jacket would be best for you?" lenalee smiles kindly at you. you smile back "um, do you have one that leaves the stomach and back open? my hole feels awkward when covered." she looks at you weirdly for a moment, figuring you meant you belly button. she hands you a short jacket that stops bellow your breasts and just above where your hollow hole would normally be. "perfect."

"also we have the pants, skirt or shorts for it." she lays a couple examples on the bed. you pick the shorts with all the zippers and pockets on them. you also pick a pair of knee-high boots. (believe me. it doesn't look as weird as it sounds it looks pretty cute. and has anyone else noticed how in the anime the uniforms look blue but according to komui they are black…?)

you walk out the door with lenalee. you say thanks, good-bye, and hug like you two have been friends forever. you turn towards the guys. lavi takes one look at you and once again, annoyingly says "strike!" you sigh with annoyance. you put your hands over your belly button/stomach and exhale slowly. when you pull you hands away your hollow hole has reappeared where you belly button should be.

"ok let's get going. um, where exactly are we going again?" you ask half-way out the front gate. "a small village a couple districts (states as we know them now) away that's experiencing akuma attacks possibly caused by innocence." Allen states pushing the rest of the way out the door. lavi puts his arm around your shoulders, "my Sachiko! we should head to the train station, it's a 10 day journey. two on the train and the rest is walking."

"whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone. 10 days? if it's do far away why do we take a plane?" they all stare at you like you've grown a second head, which you possibly could if you wanted to. I mean coyote starrk split into two different people. "what's a plane?" you face-palm "rawr, never mind lets go."

you get on the train with you, lavi, and Allen in one car. and kanda, wanting to be alone, in the one next door. "wow, this is an old train…" you sit down and lavi plops himself down next you. "what do you mean? this is one of the newest trains around." Allen says confused. "wow you guys kinda behind on technology. do you even know what a cell phone is?" you pull out your iphone 3g. "what's that?" lavi says leaning in closer to you, for a second you heart jumps into your throat. this is a third generation iphone. you can text, call, and listen to music on this. you can also face-time, which is an online video-chat. for not having cell phones you get great service here. *gasp* maybe I can get someone on video-chat." you scroll down to Grimmjow's name. you haven't seen you best friend in over three years, you hope he isn't mad that you dropped off the face of the earth. though you did tell him you were going to run away and not be found.

after a few minutes of buffering, your best friend's tired face appears on the screen. "Sachiko, do you have any idea what time it is here?" he rubs his eyes and yawns "no Grimmjow I don't. nobody does it's always night in Hueco Mundo, even though the sky is like painted or something to look sunny like in a blazing desert. which I personally think is weird."

"Sachiko that's beside the point. where the hell have you been? you've had me worried sick. I mean I know you said you were running away but you never said anything about dropping off the face of the earth." he looks worried, angry, and happy all at the same time.

"well here's the thing…I'm kinda stuck in a different dimension." you give him the 'sorry I'm such an idiot don't get mad' look . he puts his hand to his face, "you just can't stay out of trouble. fine I'll see what I do, sit tight ok. remind me again why I don't turn you in to aizen for running away?" you smile at him "because, silly grimmy, we're best buds remember? and also I'm the only espada that doesn't hate your guts. k now get some sleep or whatever. I'll talk to you later if I can." you shut the face-time down.

"that is so cool! you're dimension rocks!" after lavi says this both his and Allen's stomach growl. "um we're gonna go to the dining car. be right back." Allen says sliding the box door open. its dark now , the only light coming from your iphone. the door slides open "moyashi!-" "he's not here Yuu." you eyes don't leave the screen. (you're playing angry birds) "what did you just call me?" you pause the game and look up "oh I'm sorry, lavi told me that Yuu is your first name. should I ,um, not call you that? you know personally I think Yuu is a nice name, anyway I hear you're a pretty skilled swordsman." you pat the seat next to you. after a while of bonding over swords and weapons you fall asleep on kanda's shoulder.

you wake up to Kanda shaking you, screaming, and crashing. "what the hell is going on?" you sit up (kanda let you use his lap as a pillow. how sweet!) "the train is being attacked by akuma. and there's a level three here too." Allen says jumping out the window. you, lavi, and kanda follow.

the level three looks kinda like an Adjuchas-class Menos. "Allen, lavi, kanda, you guys take care of the small fry. this one's mine." they look at you like 'WTF' but after seeing the look on your face they all nod. you draw Shiro-hi no ken (sword of white fire). it glows with white flame. you jump at the hollow using sonido. your sword clashes with the armor on its arm. you two spring apart and you land softly on the ground. by then the others have finished with the other level one and two akuma and are running to help you. "No! this is my battle. My kill." for the first time since entering this dimension you drop your human form. your tattooed hollow hole reappears and your -1 tattoo etches itself onto your left cheek. your broken hollow mask materializes on your head.

"you know, we're not so different, you and I. both of us monsters, feared by humans and our own kind. you're just like me" the akuma chuckles evilly. the statement makes you remember your days as a hollow, how many souls and your own kind you devoured to get where you are as an espada. "no I'm not like you! not anymore and I never will be ever again!" a few tears manage to fall from your eyes. you slice your palm and spread your hand out wide towards the akuma. Violet lightning-like energy crackles around it. "Gran Rey Cero!" your cero spins like a razor towards the akuma. the sky turns white from the nuclear explosion of it hitting the akuma full on.

As the dust and light dies down, you fall to your knees, tears slowly rolling down your cheeks. Lavi puts his arms around you and you cry into his chest. "that akuma was right. I am a monster." you grip Lavi's jacket. "no Sachiko, you're not a monster. don't ever say that about yourself." he runs his finger through your long hair. "no you don't get it lavi. to become arrancar you devour the souls of humans and other hollows to become stronger and evolve." lavi hugs you to his chest tighter. "it doesn't matter. you're not like that anymore. that's all that matters now." he stands up carrying you bridal style. "we better get back on the train before it leaves without us." he carries you all the way back up the hill, all the way down the train tracks and into your box on the train.

he tries to put you down on the seat but you grip his shirt tighter. he smiles a little to himself and sits down with you on his lap. "tomorrow is going to be a long day. we start walking in the morning," Allen leans back into his seat, exhausted. "maybe we won't have to. something I thought might work is Garganta. I could use it to tear this dimensions fabric and connect to empty space in order to re-open it at this village we're going to. I could actually test it out now." you tear at the air with your fingers opening a tunnel and disappear into it. you re-appear outside the door and slide it open. "woot woot! it works." you plop yourself down next to Allen and lean back. "thank god it worked I'm so freaking tired I'd never be able to walk for 7 days.

you lean on Allen's shoulder and he blushes lightly, but you're already half asleep and don't see it. you dream about your days as a hollow and about how you used to be espada. you dream about resurrecting and losing control, devouring the souls of your friends. in your sleep you're whimpering and crying in your sleep. Allen, who got hungry, left you on Lavi's shoulder. "Sachiko! what's wrong? wake up!" he gently shake you awake. you slowly open your eyes and blink, your bright turquoise eyes still glowing with fear. lavi is looking at you worriedly with one brilliant green eye (he has an eye patch remember). you throw your arms around his neck. "thank god. I thought I devoured your soul." tears slowly drop onto his black shirt from your cheeks. he gently runs his fingers through your hair.

"shhh. it's OK, you didn't eat anyone's soul. everything is all right." by then the sun is already up and you're too scared to go back to sleep. A few hours later the train stops and you all get off the train. "ok I want you all to step back." you slice your hand across the space in front of you and open a tunnel with Garganta. "quickly, I don't know how long I can hold it open." lavi and kanda jump through, followed by Allen. you jump through at the last second and into Allen's arm just as the tunnel collapses.

for a second you thought you could relax but you hear screaming in the distance. the four of you run into a large clearing. A fat man, the earl, floats there on an umbrella with all the Noah. you sense strong spiritual pressure and recognition sparks in your mind. "no, it can't be." you grip Allen's arm as aizen and all the espada, except for Grimmjow, appear.

you draw your zampakuto and drop your human form. you and the other espada disappear and re-appear in the sky, all their blades clashing against yours. lavi, kanda, and Allen run to help you but are stopped by the Noah. you're still fighting and Yammy is out of the fight and Baraggan was never in it. most of the Noah are out of the fight on the ground except for lulu bell, tyki, and road, who have withdrawn to watch you fight. Allen, lavi and kanda keep firing and attacking but the Noah are somehow blocking it. almost like someone is using negacion on them.

aaroniero releases his zampakuto and resurrects. the other espada follow. you are shot down by someone's cero. you make a large crater in the ground as you hit it. you stand back up and look sadly at your friends, badly beaten, all because of you. you let out a loud, in-human, hollow screech. you hold up your zampakuto and release it. it shatters into dust above your head and covers your entire body. long scaly wings extend behind you and a long smooth tail flicks back and forth behind you. your mask melds to your head and two sets of horns grow out of your head. armor with spikes materialize on your shoulders and knuckles. a hollow jaw bone spreads across your mouth in a permanent evil grin. you let out another hollow screech.

you take off at the remaining espada leaving rocks and dust flying up behind you. you're fighting with them so fast only flashes of you are seen. aaroniero, szayel, and zommari fall to the ground no longer able to fight. it's just you nnoritra, Ulquiorra, harribel, and starrk left.

you shoot gran ray cero and only starrk is able to dodge it and he fires his cero metralleta at you. you see something blue moving towards you at of the corner of your eye. just before the metralleta hits you Grimmjow pushes you out of the way. the two of you tumble to the ground with him above you, protecting you from further attacks. he gives you a sarcastic smile, "you didn't think I'd let you die, did you?" you smile as he helps you up. but his heroics are short-lived. so fast you don't even see them, aizen, the earl and Baraggan shove their blades through you. one in your stomach, one in your chest, and one in your side. your hollow form armor shatters as a little blood trickles down the side of your mouth. blood begins to soak your uniform as they pull their swords out of you and disappear taking the Noah and espada, including Grimmjow, with them.

you fall to you knees and are caught by lavi before you face-plant. he rests your head on his lap and grips your hand. Allen and kanda kneel beside you. Allen is crying, lavi is on the verge of tears and kanda is as close to looking sad as he will probably ever get. "it's ok guys, I won't really be gone." you smile weakly at them. they figure that you mean you'll always be alive in their hearts (and maybe you do maybe you don't). "I wish that if I am reborn, I can be reborn with you guys." you exhale for the very last time and you whole body disperses into tiny blue lights and disappears from the world, forever.

Allen's head falls into his hands as he cries softly. tears run down Lavi's cheeks as he tries to hide them. kanda puts his arm over his eyes to keep himself from crying.

(months later) Allen and Lavi are still moping around HQ but kanda has finally come out of his room. the three of them are sitting at a lunch table, brooding, when komui walks up to their table. "hey, we have a friend returning home today, she should be at the front gate right now. I would like the three of you to go greet her." the three of them slowly walk to the front gate and they see a girl with long black hair standing with her back to them. she has a large hole in her stomach.

you turn around and the three of them tackle you in a group bear hug. with big smiles on their faces they welcome you home.

a happy ending…..for now.. Mwahahahaha


	2. part 2 the return of the lost hollow

PART 2! due to feedback and good ratings I'm writing a sequel to love across the dimensions. this has more romance between lavi Sachiko and Allen. as well as some brotherly teasing and some strange randomness from kanda. also a little of random Grimmjow moments and a lost bet to Ulquiorra. so enjoy, message and rate. XD btw it's going to written in first person view so like whenever it says 'I' that means you ok

Three guys I've never seen before in my life walk towards me. _Rawr, I don't even know where I am. One minute I'm using Garganta_ _the next I land face-first in the dust here outside this castle. _"Uh, listen, not to rude or anything but who the hell are you guys?" I brush myself off and look at the guys before me. There is an angry looking one with long black hair tied in a ponytail, a cute silver-haired one with a scar over his left eye and a hot redhead with spiked hair, and eye patch and one brilliant green eye.

"What? You don't remember who we are Sachiko?" the redhead cocks his head slightly as he says this. I shake my head slightly. "sorry, but no. how did you know my name is Sachiko?" the three of them explain to me how I showed up here from a different dimension last month and that I told them all about my world and the espada. They also tell me about this big adventure we supposedly went on together and how I died. (All of this is from part 1 love across the dimensions. if you haven't read it plz go do so).

"Well yeah I'm espada, and I think I am from a different dimension, but I don't remember any of that happening. Also I'm obviously alive, maybe you're looking for a different girl." their faces fell. "But you have to be the same girl! You even have the same tattoos!" the redhead looks on the verge of tears. A little blood trickles down his hand from clenching it so hard. "Hey stop that, you're making yourself bleed" I pull a tissue and a silky bandage out of my bag that probably has china in it somewhere (lol).

I lightly take his hand in my own. I soak up the blood with the tissue and wrap the bandage carefully around his hand. I pat his hand and smile up at him. (You died, came back to life, ended up in the dgm world again and yet you're still so much shorter than him!). I begin to turn away, but he grips my hand. He pulls me into a hug, holding me tightly, as if he's afraid to let go. "I don't care if you don't remember us. The fact that you're alive is all I care about."

Then I get a splitting headache. Just before I pass out I see flashes of the redhead saying 'strike' and him holding me as I cry. I see myself falling asleep on all three of their shoulders and of us eating large piles of food. I see the four of us laughing together before everything fades to black. I let out a pain filled hollow screech and pass out in the redhead's arms.

I slowly open my eyes to a white room, most likely an infirmary. I'm lying in a bed and the redhead, lavi, is sitting in a chair next to the bed. "…L-Lavi?" I slowly sit up while holding my head. "You remember me?" Lavi's eye widens hopefully. "Only a few things, the rest is still kinda blurry. Where's Allen-kun?" lavi nods towards the door, "eating." I roll my eyes "as always. Hey I'm sure that if everything you said really happened I'll remember the rest eventually." lavi smiles at me warmly, just like he used to.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and try to stand. I almost face-plant. Lavi catches me chuckling softly. A sound wonderfully familiar to my ears. "Here I'll carry you to your room." he picks me up bridal style. "You mean it's still there? I mean I don't think I had much in there anyway from what I've remembered. But I guess I thought you guys would've cleared it out or something." lavi shakes his head while managing to avoid getting run over by someone pushing a cart.

"Lavi! Sachiko!" Allen is running towards us and skids to stop in front of us. "I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" I smile at him "just fine Allen-kun. Thanks for asking." he sighs with relief. "So does this mean you remember everything?" I shake my head sadly "not everything but I'm sure it's only a matter of time. I remember everything up till the last stop on the train…then nothing." just then Kanda walks out of his room "YUU!" I wave at him from Lavi's arms. His back is turned to me so he doesn't realize who it is calling his name. "I thought I made it very clear that no one is allowed to call me by my…first…name…" as he says the last three words he realizes that it was me calling his name.

(What happens next may shock dgm lovers everywhere!) Kanda smiles warmly at me, happy to see I'm ok. Both lavi and Allen's jaws drop at seeing kanda smile. He walks over to me and takes my hand in his. "I'm glad to see you're ok. Welcome back." I'm sure he would have hugged me had I not been in Lavi's arms. I smile back at him and squeeze his hand "good to be back."

As lavi brings me into my room, Allen and kanda head off to tell lenalee the good news that I'm awake, leaving me alone with lavi. He lays me down on the bed and holds my hand making gentle circles on it with his thumb. "Listen Sachiko, I don't know if this is the best time, but there's something I wanted to tell you before you…uh…died. See I know we hadn't known for a very long time, but I just wanted to tell you a really like you and I know you just remembered everything and then there's you and Grimmjow and-" he continues babbling for a few seconds. I lean forward and press my lips to his. He is surprised at first but kisses back immediately. My arms snake themselves around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

We're both breathing hard when we finally break apart. He grins widely at me. "there's nothing like that between me and grimmjow." I pull him into bed with me and rest my head on his chest. I slowly fall asleep to the beating of his heart.

I slowly open my eyes and somehow in the middle of the night lavi ended up behind me with his arms around my waist. As I stir lavi wakes up (he's a light sleeper, ne?). I turn towards him smiling. Also, somehow, he ended up without a shirt on (yeah 'somehow' heehee). "Wow! Lavi you have a beast six pack! I'm so jealous, because of my hollow hole I'll never be able to have anything but a four pack." (Idk if he does or not but I say he does cuz his hotness deserves a six-pack) I run my fingers playfully over his muscles. Just then his wireless golem beeps. "Lavi, you are needed at hevlaska's chamber."

Lavi sighs heavily; he leans over and kisses me on the forehead. "I'll be back later ok." I nod still a little sleepy. Lavi grabs his golem from the air and shakes it. "Way to ruin a moment komui." I don't really see what happens after that as I fall asleep once again.

"Sachiko…Wake up. Come on you can't sleep all day." I recognize the voice as Allen's as he gently shakes me awake. I feel someone's breath tickling my ear "hey Sachiko…I cut my hair short." I recognize the voice as kanda's. I bolt upward in bed, hitting my head against kanda's in the process. "YOU DID WHAT?...ouch." I look over at kanda angrily and notice he still has his long hair. I put my hand to my aching forehead. With the other hand I hit him on the head "baka! You could have put me into a shock induced coma! Too much drastic change in a short period of time isn't good for my health! Rawr!" I swing my legs, clad in my favorite yoga pants, over the bed. I'm wearing my most comfortable grey tank top.

I look up at kanda still glaring. He only pats my head and saunters out of the room. "ALLLLENNNN! What happened to your arm? It's black instead of red!" (note: this means you have been dead for quite a while. long enough for Allen to almost die then get his innocence back in the form of crown clown. this also means the ark showdown has happened and the part when lulubell tries to steal the akuma factory back is about to happen.) Allen scratches the back of his head as if unsure of what to say. "Uh yeah it's a long story but I guess you can say my innocence kind of evolved…." I look at him for real for the first time. Though I don't remember everything I notice his hair is longer and spikier. He's not in his exorcist uniform but in a white long-sleeved button up shirt black pants and a black vest. There are bandages all over his body

"Allen-kun, what happened to you? Are you alright? What happened?" Allen sighs quietly. He explains everything, about the ark, what happened with the Noah, and how his innocence evolved. "I missed all that. I can't believe I left you guys all alone right before that. I could've helped and prevented so much of your injuries. I'm so sorry Allen-kun." I place my hands over my eyes as tears roll down my cheeks. "Sachiko, please don't cry. It's not your fault. It was that aizen's fault for killing you." he hugs me tightly to his chest "but this whole time I wasn't dead. I could've done something even if I didn't remember dying, I could've helped." he kisses the top of my head and runs his fingers through my hair. "About that. I've been meaning to ask you how you survived." I pull back from him and look him sadly in the eyes. "Well I don't remember it but I suppose if had been hurt that badly the second ability of my zampakuto is to return my body to its' soul form in order rapidly heal my body. But if that happened I have no clue why it took so long or why I lost my memories of everything that happened."

"Well now that you're well I can show you the Ark." he waits outside while I change into a black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. We walk down the hall and pass a section that has the egg in it. As we walk a little further down the hall the entire order begins shaking. A thick black wall rises up in front of the entry to lab 5. "What's going on?" me and Allen start pounding on the wall. He transforms into his crown clown from and I take out my zampakuto and drop my human form. We batter it with attacks but we don't even put a scratch on it.

(So right now everything on the other side of that wall is happening just like it did in the anime. things will pretty much go along the same lines as that just with you in the mix.)

"This way. We can go through the ark." I follow Allen through the ark and into lab 5. Lulubell is there surrounded by level three akuma. _There's got to be thousands of the bitches. _ Allen, bookman, and I exercise countless, akuma but there's still so many left. Finally the generals destroy the egg and all of the akuma are dead.

All of a sudden Allen's eye starts going crazy. I feel a spiritual pressure rising rapidly. One of the fallen akuma are devouring the scientists. Allen stands to fight it. But I grab his wrist. "Wait, be careful I think it's turning into a level 4." bookman shakes his head. "Akuma are only able to evolve to level three. Never before in history has one ever exceeded that level." I stand "yeah well tell that to him." I point to the level four rising from the corpses of the dead level threes. "I think it's time to bring out the big guns. Burn: Shiro-hi-" Allen puts his hand on my sword, "no I'll take care of this. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are." I put my zampakuto back in its sheath. "But Allen, you hurt too! A lot more than I Am." a grab his hand and try to pull him back. He turns around and takes my hand in one of his and puts the other on my cheek. He softly presses his warm lips to mine. The kiss is short but passionate. He pulls away reluctantly. "I love you, Sachiko. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm breathing. So no matter what happens I will always love you." his breath tickles my ear and then he is gone. Tears slide down my cheeks. "Don't go…Allen you idiot. Don't you dare die. I swear if you die I will bring you back to life just so I can yell at you for the rest of eternity."

_If it looks like he's about to get hurt I'm jumping into the battle no matter what. I can't die anyway as long as my zampakuto is ok. _"Damn it Allen, you don't have to bear everything by yourself. You have friends to help you along the way. We care about you, and seeing you push yourself so hard even though you're hurt makes us sad." Allen can barely move, it's obvious that he's using crown clown to move the body that he cannot. "Damn, I have to help him I will not let him die today! If anyone is going to die it's going to be me! SEAR OVER THE WHITE HEAVENS, BURN ALL ENEMIES TO DUST AND BRING THEM TO THE TWILIGHT: SHIRO-HI NO KEN!" with the new incantation, my zampakuto releases in a flourish. But something is different there are green flame tattoos at the tips of my wings, tail, and horns, as well as around my hollow hole. A green cross glows from inside my hollow hole.

Allen is laying on the ground in front of the level four, barely even able to keep consciousness. The level four is gathering energy to shoot him with…whatever it is they shoot people with… (Me: idk what it's called) in a flash I have Allen in my arms and I kick the akuma in the back of the head. It goes flying into a wall and gives me long enough to hide somewhere with Allen. "Allen-kun, you baka, you could've died, damn it. Don't you realize that there are people here who care about you? People that love you! You don't need to bear the weight of the world alone!"

The stone we are hiding behind is thrown aside. "Ha-ha exorcist, I found you, let's play a new game." the level four begins laughing like someone just told the funniest joke in the world. "Hey bitch, I'm trying to have a conversation here. Fuck off. _innocence cero!_" the cero combined with the innocence is green and black on the outside and hits the level four full on, going to fast for it to dodge. "Sachiko, I'm sorry…"

"Damn straight you better be sorry. You had me worried sick." I put his head into my lap, "I can't heal much but I can make it so you can move again." green light plays at the tips of my fingers and races back and forth over his body. " I suppose that level four with be coming back any moment so you better make yourself scarce." he stands next to me, his sword raised, "I'm not going anywhere, you saved me so I'm going to stand by you until you are victorious."

I smile slightly to myself, "figured you'd say that." the level four's evil laughter echoes around us. "That was a cheap shot exorcist. That wasn't a very fun game." (By now the whole thing with lenalee's innocence goes down so she has her new dark boots.) Lenalee lands softly next to me with new dark boots. In a flash I drive my claws into the Akuma's stomach. It back hands me across the face and I slam into the ground only to get right back up as is shoots whatever it is they shoot at me. I just barely get out of the way in time. Lenalee kicks it to the ground and Allen drives his sword into its stomach. But it's not enough to penetrate it. Lenalee and I join hands, and using her dark boots, my sonido, and my innocence, we spiral downwards toward the akuma and crash into the hilt of Allen's sword driving it through the akuma and the ground. It continues laughing even as it dies. I raise my foot and smash its entire head.

I return to my regular form but the innocence in my hollow hole remains. Suddenly a Garganta tears open in front of us. Grimmjow steps through with that sarcastic smile on his face, "she was right, you're alive." suddenly he has me in a bear hug, "damn it Sachiko, I thought you were dead, I would've never known you're alive if it hadn't been for Nel . Don't you ever die on me ever again." I hug him back, hard. "it's good to see you too Grimmjow, now can you please let go of me I'm having trouble breathing and I have a bruise on my shoulder that you're smashing." he lets me go laughing "same old Sachiko. But listen you have to come back to Las Noches. Only for a little while. There's something wrong." he gestures for you to follow him into the Garganta. (I'm not gonna put what exactly is wrong cuz frankly right now I can't think of anything that wouldn't need to be explained with extra unneeded scenes)

I turn towards my friends. Lavi and kanda had now joined the group standing around me. "Don't worry I promise I'll come back and this time I'll be here to stay." I follow Grimmjow through the Garganta and it closes on the world of my friends.

When I come back three months later lavi, Allen and kanda are all sitting on the stairs with a few exorcists I don't recognize. Kanda and Allen are fighting about names and lavi is laying upside down telling them to stop. The two exorcists see me but I motion for them not to tell lavi, kanda, and Allen. The three of them are grouped kinda close together which makes what I'm about to do easier. I flash to behind them and jump on all of them at the same time.

They are really surprised at first but they see me and laugh while hugging me. "I'm home guys…I'm finally home."

(This way you stay there in that world which is why you don't take part in the whole Orihime kidnap thing that happens in the anime.)

So for right now I'ma leave it at that unless I come up with another story line for a third part. But if I do a third part I need you guys to let me know who you think Sachiko should end up with. And for a third part I was thinking about bringing the exorcists to the bleach world. Idk how that'll work out but it's just an idea. So let me know, I live for your feedback, yes, even the criticism. It helps me get better. So please message rate, and all that stuff.


End file.
